memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:By Inferno's Light (episode)
Misspelled Garak Quote I just want you to know, you may not have been much of a father, but I really with you were alive right now. It appears the writer of this quote meant to say "wish you were alive" rather than "with you were alive". I am therefore going to make the change. Jumbo Wales 15:52, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Bashir Changeling Bashir said that he was replaced a month ago in the last episode . I am not sure how accurate this episode's stardate is, but it says 50564.2 on this page. 1000 units of stardate is roughly a year (see stardate), so the Bashir in the episode (stardate 50416.2) might be a changeling already. --Htam 17:45, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Its been proven that stardates do not have a regular pattern -- however, there isnt anything to disprove Bashir's "changelingness" in that particular episode. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:15, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::this changeling was going to be killed pulling this stunt off but in the female changeling makes it clear to weyoun that one changeling is worth more to the link than the entire alpha quadrant -- 20:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. And what does that have to do with this four-year old discussion?--31dot 22:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) it was the bashir changeling -- 17:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't see what one has to do with the other; she was talking about Odo......but my larger point was that this discussion was four years old.--31dot 19:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Garak's Claustrophobia Garak's claustrophobia was previously revealed in "The Wire". Are we sure about this? I scanned through the episode and couldn't find any mention of it, and there's nothing in the plot summary about it either – Bertaut 00:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :IIRC Garak stated in that ep that his exile led to feelings of claustrophobia --> Garak to overuse the device. – Cleanse 02:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::It isn't in the script. I don't remember it in the episode. He described feelings of loneliness, of being surrounded by people that hated him, etc., but not claustrophobia. In addition, in this arc he described stuff from his childhood. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Page location Why is there "(episode)" appended to this page's title? It seems reminiscent of the way Wikipedia used to add "(TNG episode)" to every episode before they realised how utterly silly the practice was. 05:28, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :It wasn't something we really wanted to do, it just became a necessity because of a screw-up by MediaWiki which they were too lazy to fix. Long story short, they disabled something we used for our system of linking episodes. The resulting screw-up created hundreds of (episode) redlinks on the . The only way to get rid of the red links and still maintain our system of linking was give all episodes the "(episode)" qualifier. Hence why all episodes are tagged with "(episode)". We didn't like it, but it was the easiest solution. Blame MediaWiki, not us. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 26 May 2008 (UTC) (UK) ratings edit version? I've just watched this episode on the UK's Virgin Media Watch Again on-demand service, and it was bizarely re-edited, presumably for the violent content. The episode, as with all DS9 episodes on this service, is listed with an ostensible rating of U (Universal). Details: The "seven victories!" scene is moved to early in the episode, before Worf fights the first Jem'Hadar, but after he's already nursing injuries from his fights, which is utterly non-sensical. The finding of the tool from Act 4 is also moved up to earlier, but with no resolution; the plot line is simply abandoned. All of the beginning of Act 5 up to the fight with Ikat'ika is elided. That fight is extremely truncated; just a few seconds of combat, then the ending, without Martok's advice to quit or the Vorta's orders to defeat Worf. There may have been other edits or re-orderings, although it was so chopped and changed that it was difficult to follow the edits. This results in an extremely confused episode that makes little sense. Can anyone confirm that I didn't just hallucinate this, and/or provide more verifiable details? Rogerborg 21:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Worf's fighting Interestingly, there was a polish-jewish boxer whom the Nazis forced to fight for entertainment in the Auschwitz concentration camp. He survived the Holocaust and later made it to the U.S. where he fought Rocky Marciano. The parallels seem obvious, but his story was not widely known until around 2006, so I don't know if Worf's fights are actually a reference to him. -- SaganamiFan 09:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Whether it's true or not, the only way we could add it is if we have a quote from TPTB. -- 11:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) A bit more about the boxer he was polish, not jewish: https://twitter.com/AuschwitzMuseum/status/877019436938559488-- 05:26, June 20, 2017 (UTC)horrorny Continuity Error When the guards first come to the cell for Worf, Bashir hands the tool used to open the wall panels to another person who hides it at the head of the bed. When the guard has moved away from the door and Bashir lets Garak out from inside the wall, he takes the tool from the foot of the bed. :While it may be true, it is not suitable for inclusion into the article as it goes against MA's policy against nitpicking. 13:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ship Classes Among the Starfleet vessels present at Deep Space Nine, I have noticed a ship that looks a little like the Intrepid-class, but has three nacels (one of which is under the ship). Has this ship class ever been identified? If so it would be nice to mention that this is its first appearance (assuming it IS its first appearance). :You're probably thinking of the . - 18:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) breen isn't the breen's role (shooting a guard with his gun and getting killed in the process) another parallel to the great escape 20:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The beam out. Having just re watched this it seems as if it was edited for time, but I think it was always the same. Garak contacts the runabout and all the prisoners beam out simultaneously. However the next shot has Garak seemingly having just beamed Bashir and the Romulan aboard. I've always found it a stretch that he was able to get the runabout to be so selective was it originally written and shot that Garak beams onto the ship and then he beams the rest up two by two but it was edited for time and the drama? Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Not suicide stunt. Looking at a post from a while back that says it is contradictory that the Bashir Changeling would die pulling off his mission I don't think that is the case. In the episode he is trying to create a targeted reaction to take out the station, the fleet and Bajor. He could have beamed out of the runabout at the last moment out of the way of the reaction. He wouldn't have to beam anywhere as Changelings (as shown by Laas) can exist in open space and even become a space dwelling being. Then he could wait to be picked up by a Dominion ship. Lt.Lovett (talk) 11:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't the forum to discuss the plot of the episode itself; article talk pages are for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 12:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Memorable Quotes? Hi folks, I think that there are far too many "memorable quotes" listed here. According to my understanding, "memorable quotes" are meant to display rather short, humorous pieces of dialogue, not entire conversations which have taken place during the episode, repetitions of the episode plot, and/or the "usual military dialogues", which do not seem so memorable to me at all. My suggestion is to shorten the section and throw some of them - especially the longer pieces - out, s.b. P.S.: Due to a spontaneous idea, I have reinserted a strongly shortened version of the quote directly below. Maybe such a 'procedure' would be possible for other quotes, too. Sibelius84 (talk) 20:50, May 4, 2014 (UTC) "All Cardassian prisoners, step forward! I am pleased to announce that hostilities between our peoples have ended. As of today, Cardassia has joined the Dominion. Therefore, you are all being sent home. Congratulations on your new status as Dominion citizens." (to Garak) "Not you, Mr. Garak." "Excuse me?!" "You're staying." "Well, there must be some misunderstanding! The last time I checked, I ''was a Cardassian." "''But not a very popular one, I'm afraid. At least not with the head of the new Cardassian government." "And who would that be?" "Gul Dukat." : - Deyos and Garak "Think of it. Five years ago no one had ever heard of Bajor or Deep Space 9. Now all our hopes rest here. Where the tides of fortune take us, no man can know." "They're tricky, those tides." : - Chancellor Gowron and Sisko "Dukat, stop trying to be a hero. Get back to the station!" "Your concern is touching, Major, but I think you misunderstand me. I'm not attacking the Dominion fleet. I'm joining it." "What are you talking about?" "I'm afraid I have a confession to make, Major. For the past few months, I've been conducting secret negotiations between the Dominion and Cardassia. And, as of last week, Cardassia has agreed to become part of the Dominion." "You can't be serious." "Goodbye, Major. You and I on the same side; it never seemed quite... right, did it?" : - Kira and Dukat "Dukat, if you've got something to say to me, say it." "Then I'll make it simple. A few days ago I swore all Cardassia lost would be regained. That space station you're so fond of was built by Cardassia." "Funny. I thought it was built by Bajoran slave labor." "Either surrender the station, or I'll take it by force. The choice is yours." "If you want to retake the station, Dukat, you're welcome to try." : - Sisko and Gul Dukat "You might ask, should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you, not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are...the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. And now that we are joined together, equal partners in all endeavors, the only people with anything to fear will be our enemies. My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere I make the following pledge: by the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive inside Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left within our borders. Cardassia will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again, and anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood. For my son, for all our sons." : - Dukat "Sir, I'm reading a large tachyon buildup. Multiple vectors. Ships decloaking!" "Romulans." "They're requesting permission to join the fleet." "I'll be damned. Permission granted." : - O'Brien and Sisko responding to the arrival of Romulan forces "What I did, I did to make Cardassia strong again. And mark my words, Captain, I have succeeded. You may have escaped defeat this day, but tomorrow..." "We will see about tomorrow." "Yes, we will." : - Dukat and Sisko Sibelius84 (talk) 20:50, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dooley's non-appearance How come Paul Dooley is credited as appearing as Tain when he only appears in the recap? When I added Alan Altshuld ‘appearing’ as Yranac in on the same basis I was put into what was evidently thought to be my place--Archer4real (talk) 12:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :I can't speak for the Alan Altshuld credit but Paul Dooley definitely does not appear in the opening credits for the episode. As such, I would suggest his name be removed from the episode article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I think it was me who added Dooley a few years back! I'll remove it and slap myself on the wrist (in whichever order)--Archer4real (talk) 14:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC)